Los Tres Diciembres Anteriores
by eau de toilette
Summary: "Y aquel fuerte anhelo de sentir la fresca brisa del aire calarle en las mejillas, y el gorgoteo de las aves mientras vuelan en el vasto cielo se resumía en unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento—uno de los trabajos más controversiales y peor pagados según los estándares de Karanese." Tres momentos diferentes en la vida de Petra Ral, y una pregunta. /Canon Timeline


**A/N:** Escrito para el reto "Navidad con los titanes" del foro del Cuartel General de Trost. Aclarando, esta **_no_** es la historia que originalmente tenía pensada en desarrollar, la cual terminó convirtiéndose en un problema debido a la temática complicada. Eso no significa que **_no_** va a ser publicada algún día, al contrario. Espero que al menos este escrito o _**"Plan B"**_ sea de su agrado.

La historia original y los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

"Los Tres Diciembres Anteriores"

.

.

.

—¿Tú, Petra? ¿En la Legión de Reconocimiento?

Las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros eran un tanto graciosas, si se omitía el hecho que no dejaban de reírse con practicado nerviosismo. Sin embargo, esto la hizo enojar un poco más, acusándolos con su dedo índice de una forma maternal.

—¡Y quién dice que no puedo!

—Sólo mírate, —Oluo Bozado sonrió jocosamente, cruzándose de brazos con su habitual aire de superioridad— _Pulgarcita_.

—¡Idiota!

—No es sólo eso Petra. —Eld Jinn habló con calma, sus cálidos ojos observándola con atención—¿Ya lo pensaste bien?

—¿Qué hay de tu padre? —Añadió Gunther Shultz a la conversación, su mano posándose en su barbilla pensativo.

—Yo nací para _esto._ —Ella era pequeña, de cabello anaranjado que destellaba de una tonalidad dorada durante un baño de sol, de ojos acaramelados y menuda figura. Su boca se dibujó en una delgada línea mientras sus compañeros—amigos, de aquellos que se cuentan con una mano, incondicionales, de batalla, _hermanos_ ; la observaban desde diferentes puntos de vista pero que al final se unían en uno sólo: Petra Ral merecía un mejor estilo de vida, en vez de invertir su aliento y lo más posible—su vida, a causa de los seres vivientes insaciables de obtener vidas humanas a cualquier precio.

No era la más sobresaliente en su generación, llegando al quizá mediocre quinto lugar en cuestión de posición; aunque tenía habilidad para memorizar teoría y era sagaz en la defensa personal, además de una firme convicción que la hacía mantenerse firme a diferencia de las demás reclutas femeninos de su edad. Una extraña mezcla de dulzura y rebelión ante las injusticias y trivialidades de la vida, la cual la hacía única, diferente. Petra Ral era alguien especial.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su padre negándose a que se enlistara a la milicia para salvar vidas humanas que no tenían alguna conexión suya resonaba en su memoria, noche tras noche, y en momentos donde su cabeza caía al suelo durante entrenamientos fallidos. Amaba a su padre, el acogedor aroma de madera que inundaba su hogar, el pasar horas junto a él recolectando frutos silvestres, pero anhelaba _más_. Y aquel fuerte anhelo de sentir la fresca brisa del aire calarle en las mejillas, y el gorgoteo de las aves mientras vuelan en el vasto cielo se resumía en unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento—uno de los trabajos más controversiales y peor pagados según los estándares de Karanese. Aquellos que se unían a la Legión, daban sus vidas en vano, pero sólo aquellos que vivían la verdadera experiencia, el portar la capa verde bandera y desaparecer por meses ante las tierras dominadas por los titanes, aquellos cazadores en búsqueda de sus presas, para regresar victoriosos a sus ciudades y ser dignos de respeto; sabían que no era así—que no había nada más espeluznante y hermoso que dar la vida por alguien más.

Petra lo deseaba con todo su corazón. _Tanto_ , que la respuesta que les brindó a sus amigos— _hermanos_ fue tan convincente, que terminaron por aplaudirle, recibiendo un efusivo abrazo por cada uno de ellos hasta que se infundieron en uno sólo, entonando un sencillo himno que se conocía desde los tiempos más remotos de la Humanidad—aquellos que nadie sabe hasta el día de hoy.

.

.

.

Muy pocos son los Legionarios que tienen la misericordia de sobrevivir en el primer año de expediciones fuera de las murallas.

Petra era una de ellos.

Había sido un doloroso año, en cuestión de innumerables caídas, varias fracturas en su cuerpo, un desmayo a causa de un golpe en su cabeza a diez metros de altura, un resfriado que la mantuvo alejada de asistir a combates por casi tres semanas—incluyendo la legendaria memoria de mearse en sus pantalones blancos junto a Oluo durante su primera expedición; al igual de nuevas experiencias que la convertían en una soldado más ágil, fuerte, firme y segura de sí misma.

Poco a poco la cantidad de matanzas de titanes aumentaba en su lista, si bien no era la más veloz en cuestión de matanzas en solitario, en equipo los titanes eran pan comido para ella.

De su rostro caían gotas de sudor al maniobrar con su equipo tridimensional mientras el aire le golpeaba en sus mejillas, alzando con fuerza las cuchillas que cargaba para así insertarlas en la nuca del titán—un aberrante, acelerando su velocidad al verle caer al suelo. A una distancia cercana, notó que Gunther y Eld se esforzaban en rodear a otro ser viviente—uno de 15 metros, por la parte de sus costados. Posicionándose a varios metros arriba de la cabeza del titán, Oluo esperaba el momento adecuado para apuñalar, intentando ser lo más paciente posible, sin embargo en el entorno que ellos vivían, el tiempo era el factor que menos debía considerarse; puesto que el tiempo nunca regresaba—y podría cobrar de forma muy distinta.

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano al apresurarse por los aires, provocando presión en sus piernas para avanzar con rapidez. Sin embargo, antes de llegar junto a sus compañeros—otro ser viviente devorador de humanos apareció ante sus ojos, tomándola de improviso el cual abalanzó una de sus enormes manos justo directo a ella. No pudo evitar gritar por la impresión, fracciones de segundos manteniéndola en un estado de shock, y antes de que pudiera actuar con sus cuchillas, el titán se desvaneció ante sus ojos; salpicando su rostro y el uniforme con tinta rojiza.

Un hombre de estatura parecida a la suya, cabellera oscura con corte militar y ojos inusuales, la alzó del brazo con firmeza; permitiéndola regresar de su estado de bloqueo. Sabía perfectamente _quién_ era, el soldado más digno de respeto en la Legión de Reconocimiento, aquel hombre de modales fríos, palabras rudas más sin embargo honestas. Aquel que inspiraba admiración y temor a la misma vez—el soldado que no perdía momento alguno para atasajar con sus navajas uno, o quizá hasta tres titanes a la vez. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—¡Fíjate, Petra! —El sargento Levi le reprimió con voz fuerte, siseándola por breves momentos. —No pierdas el tiempo.

Su orden le impulsó a seguir su camino que originalmente planeó, reforzando el trabajo de sus compañeros para distraer el titán, hasta que Oluo tuvo la oportunidad de finalizar el acorralamiento del titán con un simple movimiento en sus navajas, y Petra pudo respirar el aire húmedo proveniente de batalla—memorizando unas simples palabras.

El Capitán Levi había recordado su nombre, a pesar de haber intercambiado palabras con él en una sola ocasión.

.

.

.

El Diciembre siguiente fue más extraño aún.

Su esencia permanece casi intacta, es gentil y cariñosa con las personas a su alrededor, respetuosa hacia sus superiores, aún riñe constantemente con Oluo—el cual no deja de buscar un pretexto para declarar al mundo entero que están hechos el _uno para el otro_ , ha subido unas cuantas libras a causa de los exhaustivos entrenamientos, y tiene fe en la Legión.

Se encuentra orgullosa de su trabajo—ella vive para aniquilar titanes, destrozarlos con sus afiladas cuchillas y verlos desvanecer hacia el suelo, terminar ensangrentada tanto de sus manos como de su uniforme; regresar al punto inicial de batalla y ver a sus compañeros jadeantes, abatidos por aquellos que jamás regresarán a causa de la continua búsqueda de la existencia principal de los grandes seres vivientes devoradores de humanos; soldados que comparten aquella valerosa seña la cual se sienten orgullosos de compartir—el firme puño de su lado izquierdo presionando fuertemente en su palpitante pecho, y Petra mira hacia el cielo—sea nublado o sea azul, colapsando de rodillas porque lo único que puede ver es el simbólico rojo de la guerra en la que se encuentra, la cual ha permanecido viviente por hace más de cien solitarios años.

Esa vez no se les permitieron los días libres para permanecer junto a sus familias, por lo que—con ligeras lágrimas de nostalgia e incertidumbre le escribió a su padre, en breves palabras de tinta grisácea que regresaría pronto a casa junto a él, pero que por el momento su presencia era requerida en una misión ya que la Legión la necesitaba.

La próxima generación de cadetes que tenían la posibilidad de alistarse para la Legión de Reconocimiento se encontraba en entrenamiento—a cargo del ex-comandante Keith Shadis en un área remota en las montañas, por lo cual su estancia era importante en caso de que surgiese algún inconveniente.

Y ocurrió, tal y como se había previsto.

Dos reclutas de la sección ciento cuatro se habían perdido en el trayecto durante su entrenamiento en la parte sur de las montañas, las cuales se encontraban cubiertas de espesas capas de nieve. La alerta llegó a la sub-base de operaciones de la Legión por parte de un soldado en cuestión de minutos. El Capitán Levi le ordenó que mandase el aviso al rango mayor de la organización, Erwin Smith; al igual de la necesidad de un grupo de refuerzos en caso de que la situación se tornase más complicada, por lo que le obedeció de inmediato, y vio cómo su majestuosa capa verde esmeralda desaparecía ante la débil niebla que intentaba infiltrarse entre las ventanas desde días anteriores.

Aquella mañana transcurrió lentamente, hasta que aquellas capas verde esmeralda regresaron, el delicado tinte nevado decorando los gorros de sus uniformes y alguna que otra cabellera desordenada.

Los dos reclutas fueron encontrados, ambos varones, con indicios de hipotermia y dolor de cabeza; siendo directamente enviados a tratamiento médico y observación. La joven soldado dejó emitir un suspiro de alivio al saber que el problema se había resuelto sin vidas perdidas, directamente enfocándose en atender a las órdenes de su superior, sin embargo; no le dio orden alguna—desapareciendo con una exhausta expresión en su rostro entre los murmullos de los soldados junto con el Comandante y Hanji Zoe.

Fue hasta más tarde, antes de que se reanudaran las guardias nocturnas, que le visitó en su oficina provisional, mientras portaba con una humeante taza de té por medio de una bandeja.

—He traído el té, señor. —respondió Petra al ser cuestionada por su intrusión al tocar la antigua puerta de madera.

Dejando sutilmente la taza de porcelana en la mesa de su escritorio, en la esquina de su lado derecho para evitar interrumpir su labor, sus ojos se enfocaron directamente en la capa esmeralda colgada cercana a una silla. Tenía la impresión de haber sido lavada, ya que se encontraba húmeda por completo, además de que se percibía un ligero aroma a cloro en la habitación.

—Capitán, tengo una pregunta. —La joven miró la bandeja entre sus manos, notando cómo un difuso reflejo de ella se dibujaba en el metal, parpadeando en confusión al ver como sus propios ojos le miraban con curiosidad.

—Hazla.

—¿No le agrada la nieve? —La penetrante mirada de su superior se encontró con la suya, los ojos color zafiro pensativos ante su pregunta de posible índice personal.

—En absoluto. —Le respondió en seco, después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—Veo que haces muchas preguntas. —Esta vez dejó su pluma fija en el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos en actitud que para algunos podría considerarse como defensiva.

—Es sólo que, es una extraña respuesta. Muchos sueñan con ver una nevada al menos una vez en sus vidas, y nosotros que hemos tenido la oportunidad, la consideremos tan...simple. —La joven de ojos miel se sintió un tanto confundida, ya que ella misma pensaba que algo tan helado y húmedo como la nieve era una especie de milagro, en respuesta a lo transitoria que son las estaciones y la vida misma; por lo que la contestación de su superior era un poco incongruente en general.

—La nieve genera resfriados.

—Su té se encuentra en la mesa. —Petra hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto y despedida, cayendo en cuenta que si proseguía con el interrogatorio posiblemente terminaría llegando tarde a su labor de guardia.

—Eres un buen soldado, Petra. —El hombre de cabellos oscuros le dijo antes de retirarse, en un extraño arranque de agradecimiento. Fue quizá un cumplido muy inesperado—el primero de pocos, antes de que los titanes volviesen a ocasionar problemas severos a la población de las murallas, y la traición se volviese una parte fundamental sobre el inicio y el futuro de los seres vivientes devoradores de humanos, antes de que la volviese ver sonreír una vez más debido a sus redundantes pero significativas palabras, o el admirar por una fracción de segundos la manera ondeante de su cabellera anaranjada mientras cabalgaba en una expedición.

Después todo cambió.


End file.
